


Искусство

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette, Violence, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Отрубать - это просто.





	Искусство

**Author's Note:**

> human!топор

Отрубать — очень просто. Взмах-взмах-замах, упруго и сильно, чтобы почувствовать все мышцы плеча и спины, чтобы сполна насладиться — как много мощи в теле, как оно послушно команде, как обращается в такой миг в инструмент, безжалостный, меткий и точный. И, возвращая движение назад к контрольной точке, рассечь сперва воздух, предвосхищая его податливостью более твёрдую плоть. Незагорелая кожа, жёлтый жир, волокнистые мускулы, кость — всё поддается свисту и острому тяжёлому касанию, похожему и на удар, и на смертельный поцелуй. Кровь тёмным сиропом брызжет на стол и одежду. Отсечённая конечность слабо дёргается. Сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы — изящные, с маникюром.  
Увы.  
Девица уже не орёт, выпучив глаза и трепыхаясь, словно рыба в садке — бессильно обмякла в милосердной бессознательности.  
«Зря твой папаша нас кинул, красавица».  
Теперь рука дочери дойдёт до идиота в посылке.


End file.
